Al otro lado de la habitación
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Ese molesto silbido de los braquets de Mabel debe ser acallado de una vez por todas.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es por mero amor al arte.

* * *

**Al otro lado de la habitación**

El silbido de sus braquets hace de la noche una tortura que parece eterna. Aunque Mabel duerma al otro lado de la habitación, lejos de sus oídos aún le molesta. Es un ruidito parecido al de una flauta cuando no se le sopla con fuerza, tan constante como el goteo de un grifo descompuesto y tan molesto como un dolor de muela.

El chico Pines no es tonto, ya ha tomado bastantes medidas para evitar volverse loco con ese ruido y poder dormir como merece la gente.

La primera estrategia fue dormir bajo las cobijas para aminorar la molestia, pero el calor de verano sofocaba lo suficiente aún sin pijamas. Dipper también intentó usar tapones improvisados hechos de algodón hasta que la infección en sus oídos le impidió escuchar bien un par de días. Después probó con orejeras, audífonos, dormir en el ático… Luego simplemente intentó nada.

Es otra noche de eterna tortura. Al otro lado de la habitación duerme Mabel con los labios entre abiertos, exhalando y provocando ese maldito silbido. Dipper no puede soportarlo más.

Se levanta decidido con el ceño fruncido y unas ojeras salvajes. Avanza descalzo hasta la cama de su hermana y la mira dormir con cierta rabia, poniendo especial atención en sus exhalaciones rítmicas, despreocupadas por su malestar.

Dipper acerca ambas manos al dulce rostro de su hermana, acechándola cual felino a su presa. Roza sus yemas con suavidad sobre la tersa piel sin quitar la mirada cáustica de los labios entreabiertos de Mabel, labios que destellan un brillo ligero pero que alcanza a contrastar con el resto de su tez.

Y entonces dejan de ser labios y se convierten en puertas, puertas que permiten que escape ese molesto sonido que no le permite dormir, puertas de deben permanecer cerradas durante la noche, puertas que él mismo debe cerrar.

No sabe en qué momento dejó de razonar, en qué momento su cabeza cobró voluntad propia para acercarse lentamente hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de la nariz de su gemela. Ahora lo único que se le ocurre es acallar ese fastidioso silbido con su boca, atrapar esa suave brisa entre sus labios… cerrar las turgentes puertas de su tortura de una vez por todas.

De repente vuelve en sí. Dipper se endereza de súbito y agita la cabeza de un lado a otro repetidamente para despejarse la mente.

¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Es su hermana, por todos los cielos! ¡Qué rayos pretendía!

Pálido y con la frente perlada de sudor frio, camina sin hacer uso concreto de sus articulaciones hasta la cama al otro lado de la habitación y se vuelve hacia la pared. Ya pasaron tres horas y el joven Dipper sigue recordando la imagen de aquellos labios origen del chirriante silbido que, a la vez, le trae a la mente el recuerdo de esas puertas entreabiertas. Ahora la tortura se ha duplicado.

De pronto hay silencio en el lugar.

Dipper no soporta más el cansancio y aprovecha el momento, sin preguntarse la razón por la que se ha detenido el ruidito, para caer lentamente en un sueño que parece ser profundo… aunque no es posible asegurarlo, pues nuevamente el descanso del chico se ha interrumpido esta vez por su hermana que se acorruca junto a él.

-Dipper –susurra con cansancio mientras se cubre con la frazada de su hermano -, soñé muy raro.

El aludido se tensa cuando siente un brazo de Mabel rodeándolo.

-Soñé que me besabas –dice la niña con naturalidad, balbuceando la última palabra.

La pálida piel del castaño se enrojece, pero sigue sin mover un músculo. El silbido de los braquets nuevamente se abre espacio entre los labios de su hermana, chocando ahora contra su nuca.

Es una brisa suave y fresca que irónicamente, junto con la calidez del cuerpo de Mabel arropándolo, comienza a provocar un efecto relajante en sus músculos y en sus pensamientos.

Por fin consigue conciliar el sueño.

Ese sonido chirriante de los braquets ha dejado de ser la tortura que es cuando Mabel duerme al otro lado de la habitación, lejos de sus oídos. Dipper lo prefiere así, dormir junto a ella antes de que la falta de sueño le provoque pensar en remedios absurdos para acallar el irritante silbido.

* * *

Hace años, en serio, AÑOS que no me desvelaba escribiendo un fanfic. Y bueno, también hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía un fic como tal, así que si quedó raro ya saben por qué.

¡Gracias por leer!

_Ukio_


End file.
